Return of the Duelist
| romaji_name = Ritān obu za Dyuerisuto | zh_name = 決闘者歸來 | pinyin_name = Juédòuzhě Guīlái | jyutping_name = Kyut3 dau3 ze2 Gwai1 loi4 | fr_name = Le Retour du Duelliste | de_name = Return of the Duelist | it_name = Il Ritorno del Duellante | ko_name = 리턴 오브 더 듀얼리스트 | ko_rr_name = Riteon obeu deo Dyueolliseuteu | es_name = El Regreso del Duelista | type = Booster Pack | prefix = REDU | order_number = 801 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Heroic Champion - Excalibur | sneak_peek_card = Noble Knight Gawayn | sneak_peek = yes | special_edition = yes | ja_database_id = 1115000 | en_database_id = 11111005 | fr_database_id = 31111005 | de_database_id = 21111005 | it_database_id = 41111005 | es_database_id = 51110005 | ko_database_id = 71110003 | na_sneak_peek = August 18, 2012 | eu_sneak_peek = August 18, 2012 | oc_sneak_peek = | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = August 18, 2012 | jp_release_date = April 14, 2012 | zh_release_date = June 6, 2015 | kr_release_date = June 25, 2012 | na_release_date = August 28, 2012 | eu_release_date = August 24, 2012 | oc_release_date = August 24, 2012 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = August 23, 2012 | sp-lat_release_date = August 28, 2012 | prev = Galactic Overlord | next = Abyss Rising }} Return of the Duelist is a set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the first set of the OCG s 8th series. It is followed by Abyss Rising. The North American Sneak Peeks for this set took place from August 18–19, 2012. Packs of the TCG set were also printed in the Return of the Duelist: Special Edition. Features Return of the Duelist contains many cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, including cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Kite Tenjo, Trey, Nelson Andrews and Nistro. The TCG version of the set also includes cards used by Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Flip Turner and Thunder Spark. It introduces the "Chronomaly", "Heroic", "Madolche", "Prophecy", and "hunder" archetypes and the "Elemental Lord" series. It includes more cards and support for "Number", "Spellbook", "Geargia", "Photon", "Gagaga" and "ZW -" archetypes/series, Xyz Monsters, the EARTH-Attribute and Machine, Rock, Spellcaster and Warrior-Types. The TCG set also contains support for the "Ninja", "Ninjitsu Art", "Elemental HERO", "Neos", "Lightray" and "Crystal Beast" archetypes and series, and the first support for the "Noble Knight" archetype. Breakdown In the OCG there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The Japanese and Korean set includes 80 cards or 86 in the Master Set. This consists of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 48 Commons The Chinese set includes 100 cards or 124 in the Master Set. This consists of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 6 Ultimate Rares * 17 Secret Rares * 6 Ultra Rares * 11 Super Rares * 22 Rares * 61 Commons In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This consists of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 10 Ultimate Rares * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 48 Commons Galleries REDU-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition REDU-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition REDU-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition REDU-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition REDU-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition REDU-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition REDU-BoosterTC.png | Chinese Unlimited Edition REDU-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition Lists References * http://www.pojo.com/yu-gi-oh/News/2012/konami-7-24.shtml Press Release * http://www.konami.com/yugioh/articles/?p=4131#more-4131 Konami.com / Geargia External links * yugioh-card.com/en Return of the Duelist * yugioh-card.com/uk Return of the Duelist * yugioh-card.com/oc Return of the Duelist * yugioh-card.com/fr Le Retour du Duelliste * yugioh-card.com/de Return of the Duelist * yugioh-card.com/it Il Ritorno del Duellante * yugioh-card.com/es El Regreso del Duelista * yugioh-card.com/lat-am El Regreso del Duelista Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs